Delegation
by calumshmood
Summary: When Rose asks a favour of her best friend, she doesn't expect him to say no.


_Hallo! Chapter something of Delegation is here. If you're a bit confused about what's happening, the first few chapters of this fic can be found on aboxofbears' page! _

* * *

Shut away in the private confines of my father's office, I rounded on Dimitri and smacked him upside the head, glaring as he hissed and brought a hand to his jaw.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, throwing my own hands out at my sides. "When a girl doesn't answer your calls, you should really take a hint and leave her alone!"

Dimitri only shook his head, his gaze on the oak bookshelf behind me. He was obviously having trouble looking at me again, though I didn't know if it was due to my parading Adrian around in front of him or just the fact that we were alone again. . . Alone, and standing much too close together in a fairly large room. I took a step back, folded my arms over my chest as he spoke.

"Did it not cross your mind that maybe I wasn't here for you? Your stepmother- Tanya's one of my oldest and dearest friends. Maybe I'm here for her."

Dearest.

Dearest friend.

"I'm dearest," I said, my mind having failed to process the words before they'd reached my mouth. "I'm- You're not here for her. You're here for me. I'm your dearest friend."

"You're one of them."

"I don't see you agreeing to sleep with any of your other 'dearest' friends."

Dimitri groaned, his hand sliding up and over to pinch the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I didn't agree to sleep with you!" He said, and when he lowered his arm once again, his eyes still couldn't quite meet mine.

"Well, maybe I don't want to sleep with you anymore anyway."

"Rose-"

"And who the hell is Tatiana, anyway? Are you dating her? I told you about Adrian so it's really not fair that you didn't tell me about-"

"She's the post lady. She delivers my mail," he grumbled, mimicking my stance, arms crossed in front of him, with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not dating her, I don't even know her. I hear a congratulations is in order for you and Adrian, however. Didn't know the two of you were exclusive."

My shoulders sunk, the rigid set of them deflating in a short show of shame. In truth, the exclusivity had only come about the moment after I'd laid eyes on Dimitri in the dining room, so proper and smart and mature-looking in his chair. So unlike the feral Dimitri I'd seen the day before; wanting me, grinding against me, and the cold Dimitri I'd witnessed after that; denying me, refusing me, /rejecting/ me.

And it had irked me, seeing him there all mighty, as if nothing had happened, as if he couldn't sense the harsh sting of regret pumping through me when I knew for a fact he could. He had to. No man could turn down a girl and expect her to be fine and dandy with it.

Now, Adrian and I were more than just a thing, I'd defined our relationship with one single word in a somewhat dramatic show of resentment when I wasn't even sure if that was what I wanted- a boyfriend. I hadn't asked him if it was what he'd wanted either, and I sure as hell hadn't discussed it with Dimitri like I'd claimed earlier. Sure, the Russian knew that Adrian had stolen a few kisses, but I'd assured him it was nothing more than the occasional hook up. And judging from their track record with one another, Dimitri wasn't bound to be too happy with the announcement. Another strain on the my relationship with him I didn't need. Another strain on my relationship with him I sure as hell didn't want.

God, I was stupid. Why didn't I ever think things through?

I opened my mouth to tell him just that, but with a sharp shove past me, he bet me to it.

"Congratulations."

* * *

The rest of the evening was tense. Tanya had convinced Adrian to stay and much to Dimitri's dismay, my father had taken a bit of a liking to the brunette. They talked away, my new boyfriend finding more in common with my father than even I could, taking his new role very seriously as he shook Abe's hand as the end of the night and waited until we were stood right next to his car before planting a kiss on my forehead and promising to call me in the morning. If he was bothered by our new relationship status, he didn't show it.

Dimitri had helped Tanya clear up before saying his farewells too, and I was hot on his heels as he headed for the front door, reaching for the sleeve of his jacket the second we were out of the house (and Tanya's earshot).

"Are we fighting?"

He glanced back at me as I spoke, though didn't slow his pace down the frosty path. I continued after him with a wince, my bare feet burning as they smacked against the pavement.

"We're not fighting," he said, shaking my hand from his arm as he reached into his pocket, freeing his keys.

"Then let me come home with you. We can talk, make it so it doesn't feel like we're fighting."

Dimitri's truck beeped as he touched his thumb to the remote, the headlights flashing as the locks clicked open. He rounded the front of the vehicle, sighting loudly as he paused by the driver's door.

"You weren't willing to talk any of the five times I called you today."

I sighed right back, albeit rather breathlessly as I hopped around in the snow, a wave of guilt rushing through me and double freezing my already frozen toes.

"I know. I was busy, I told you."

"Busy with Adrian."

I nodded, and he pulled open his door, and then he nodded too.

"Get in."


End file.
